1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routing structure for a saddle type vehicle that includes a storage box and a guide section formed integrally on the storage box and configured to guide a pipe.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle type vehicle such as a scooter type motorcycle is known that includes a hose locking section for locking a fuel hose on a side wall of a storage box. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-218899. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-218899, the fuel hose is locked by the hose locking section to guide the fuel hose. More particularly, the hose locking section functions as a pipe guide section for guiding a hose that is a kind of pipe.
Since the conventional configuration guides the fuel hose, this is a configuration that has no problem even if a play appears between the guides. In addition, the conventional configuration does not guide a cable that has a sliding member (for example, an inner cable) in an outer tube of a wire cable or the like.
Where a cable having a sliding member in the inside thereof is guided, there is the possibility that, if a play appears between guides, then the sliding amount of the sliding member may vary. Therefore, it is necessary to suppress the appearance of play using such a countermeasure as to increase the number of guides.